dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeaGrimm/Suggested Template: DamageforAttackPages
EDIT: I don't give a crap is this is used or not, by all means go ahead and delete them if they are getting in the way. I put them here to keep these codes as reference for myself. Template:DamageforAttackPages Code: })^1.5)+10)*( }|power}})/250)+2+( }|canvas}})*( }|element}}|Physical|0.5|1}}))*( }|#default=1|0=1|1=1.05|2=1.10|3=1.15|4=1.20|5=1.25|6=1.30|7=1.35|8=1.40|9=1.45}})*1.5*(0.9+( }|#default = 0.1|Min = 0|Max = 0.2}})))}} Created test templates to go with it: Tabber/AttDam and Tabber/AttckP ~ can be deletes if needed. See final result with: Tabber/AttDam|level range|attack name Tabber/AttckP: (shameless rip-off of Jens Ingels code) }|Lv= }|Category= }|Random=Min}} ~ }|Lv= }|Category= }|Random=Max}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=1|Random=Min}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=1|Random=Max}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=2|Random=Min}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=2|Random=Max}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=3|Random=Min}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=3|Random=Max}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=4|Random=Min}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=4|Random=Max}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=5|Random=Min}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=5|Random=Max}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=6|Random=Min}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=6|Random=Max}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=7|Random=Min}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=7|Random=Max}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=8|Random=Min}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=8|Random=Max}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=9|Random=Min}} }|Lv= }|Category= }|Stars=9|Random=Max}} Tabber/AttDam: (shameless rip-off of Jens Ingels code) } |1/10= align="center" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="height:400px;width:300px;" ! scope="col" Level ! scope="col" Cat 1 ! scope="col" Cat 2 ! scope="col" Cat 3 ! scope="col" Cat 4 ! scope="col" Cat 5 - ! scope="row" 1 }|1|1}} }|1|2}} }|1|3}} }|1|4}} }|1|5}} - ! scope="row" 2 }|2|1}} }|2|2}} }|2|3}} }|2|4}} }|2|5}} - ! scope="row" 3 }|3|1}} }|3|2}} }|3|3}} }|3|4}} }|3|5}} - ! scope="row" 4 }|4|1}} }|4|2}} }|4|3}} }|4|4}} }|4|5}} - ! scope="row" 5 }|5|1}} }|5|2}} }|5|3}} }|5|4}} }|5|5}} - ! scope="row" 6 }|6|1}} }|6|2}} }|6|3}} }|6|4}} }|6|5}} - ! scope="row" 7 }|7|1}} }|7|2}} }|7|3}} }|7|4}} }|7|5}} - ! scope="row" 8 }|8|1}} }|8|2}} }|8|3}} }|8|4}} }|8|5}} - ! scope="row" 9 }|9|1}} }|9|2}} }|9|3}} }|9|4}} }|9|5}} - ! scope="row" 10 }|10|1}} }|10|2}} }|10|3}} }|10|4}} }|10|5}} } |11/20= align="center" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="height:400px;width:300px;" ! scope="col" Level ! scope="col" Cat 1 ! scope="col" Cat 2 ! scope="col" Cat 3 ! scope="col" Cat 4 ! scope="col" Cat 5 - ! scope="row" 11 }|11|1}} }|11|2}} }|11|3}} }|11|4}} }|11|5}} - ! scope="row" 12 }|12|1}} }|12|2}} }|12|3}} }|12|4}} }|12|5}} - ! scope="row" 13 }|13|1}} }|13|2}} }|13|3}} }|13|4}} }|13|5}} - ! scope="row" 14 }|14|1}} }|14|2}} }|14|3}} }|14|4}} }|14|5}} - ! scope="row" 15 }|15|1}} }|15|2}} }|15|3}} }|15|4}} }|15|5}} - ! scope="row" 16 }|16|1}} }|16|2}} }|16|3}} }|16|4}} }|16|5}} - ! scope="row" 17 }|17|1}} }|17|2}} }|17|3}} }|17|4}} }|17|5}} - ! scope="row" 18 }|18|1}} }|18|2}} }|18|3}} }|18|4}} }|18|5}} - ! scope="row" 19 }|19|1}} }|19|2}} }|19|3}} }|19|4}} }|19|5}} - ! scope="row" 20 }|20|1}} }|20|2}} }|20|3}} }|20|4}} }|20|5}} }- |21/30= align="center" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="height:400px;width:300px;" ! scope="col" Level ! scope="col" Cat 1 ! scope="col" Cat 2 ! scope="col" Cat 3 ! scope="col" Cat 4 ! scope="col" Cat 5 - ! scope="row" 21 }|21|1}} }|21|2}} }|21|3}} }|21|4}} }|21|5}} - ! scope="row" 22 }|22|1}} }|22|2}} }|22|3}} }|22|4}} }|22|5}} - ! scope="row" 23 }|23|1}} }|23|2}} }|23|3}} }|23|4}} }|23|5}} - ! scope="row" 24 }|24|1}} }|24|2}} }|24|3}} }|24|4}} }|24|5}} - ! scope="row" 25 }|25|1}} }|25|2}} }|25|3}} }|25|4}} }|25|5}} - ! scope="row" 26 }|26|1}} }|26|2}} }|26|3}} }|26|4}} }|26|5}} - ! scope="row" 27 }|27|1}} }|27|2}} }|27|3}} }|27|4}} }|27|5}} - ! scope="row" 28 }|28|1}} }|28|2}} }|28|3}} }|28|4}} }|28|5}} - ! scope="row" 29 }|29|1}} }|29|2}} }|29|3}} }|29|4}} }|29|5}} - ! scope="row" 30 }|30|1}} }|30|2}} }|30|3}} }|30|4}} }|30|5}} } |#default= Error, please input a valid level-range. }} Category:Blog posts